For example, a technology has been developed that reduces the power consumption of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) by causing a transition of the CPU from an active state to a power saving state when there is no subsequent processing to be performed by the CPU in an information processing apparatus such as a smart phone. The reference documents of related art include Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-532999.